


一个微不足道的微醺良夜

by Mirrorkenn



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirrorkenn/pseuds/Mirrorkenn
Summary: “你的上下眼睑是车闸，闭眼即是出发，铁轨延伸直达地狱。”爱梅特赛卢克喃喃着，向菲尼克斯伸出手，抓住了他，他的手像是穿越了时空，在灾厄前抓住他。他抓住了什么？爱梅特赛卢克问自己。是同事，是挚友，还是那段一切都还完全的时光？而灾厄没法被抹除。他的上下眼睑是车闸，闭眼即是出发，铁轨延伸直达地狱。
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light, 爱梅特赛尔克X自设男精光
Kudos: 1





	一个微不足道的微醺良夜

**Author's Note:**

> 爱梅特赛尔克X自设男精光。  
> 时间线是主线前男友的最后一夜之前。  
> 陈年约稿，再一次看突然有点喜欢，寻思着还挺香我得投个稿。因为已经联系不到金主了，所以如果金主看到觉得介意的话请联系我删除。  
> 文中初代的席位名为爱梅特赛卢克是因为这个约稿实在太久远了，国服翻译还没出……好像。

雨水和夜晚一起回到了第一世界，像是要把过去的缺席都补上似的频繁，但人们把这当做暗之战士带来的恩赐。

但菲尼克斯在格里达尼亚见过了足够丰沛的雨水，这场大小交替淅淅沥沥下了一整个星期的雨让他懊恼，而房间里快要边空的酒柜让他烦躁。他在雨的间隙去市场挑了一些精酿和红酒，打算返程时又是乌云密布，空气里饱满的湿气催着他加快脚步。

在走进水晶馆的大门时，大雨擦着菲尼克斯的脚跟落下，是一场一个星期以来最大的降水，像是故事开始时的布景。

菲尼克斯推开房间的门，目光与某个没打招呼就开了他的酒的不速之客不期而遇。

爱梅特赛卢克坐在桌前，握着杯子有一口没一口地喝着酒——是他剩下的最后一瓶精酿，而他甚至在杯子里放了冰块。

暴殄天物，酒会变淡的。菲尼克斯拎着买回的就从他身边路过走向酒柜时只有这个莫名的想法。他没在想他为什么会在这，也没想之后他们要发生什么，今晚又有什么意义。就好像他本来就该在回到房间时看见他。

“竟然就像没看到我一样，真是好冷淡呢。”爱梅特赛卢克开口，声音里带着笑意，语气是一如既往的轻佻，但又像是被注入了什么不同的东西，在隐晦地倾诉些什么。

菲尼克斯给自己拿了个杯子，又拿起放在酒柜角落的起子给自己开了一瓶左手牛奶世涛倒进杯里，拎着酒瓶和杯子在爱梅特赛卢克对面坐下：“说是被你吓到了你也不会信的吧。”他没等初代接话，自顾自地笑起来：“其实是不想和往精酿里加冰块的人交流。”

爱梅特赛卢克也笑：“都过去了这么久，你怎么还是一点都没变。还是又讲究又龟毛。”

菲尼克斯没说话，他的记忆是从成为不太厉害的冒险者那一刻开始的，那之前的记忆都像是被雾蒙住，只有道听途说而知的只言片语——灵灾、传送、14人……他自己也不知道自己是谁，自己做过什么事，这让他感到很不舒服。

而爱梅特赛卢克继续说下去：“那时候你就总是一副悠闲的样子，明明要做的事是最多的，但是看起来却游刃有余，真是招人嫉恨。”他喝光了杯里的酒，举起杯子对着菲尼克斯晃了晃杯子里的冰块，当啷作响，是孩子气的刻意挑衅。

菲尼克斯给他添了酒：“是吗？我还有这样的时候啊。”

“我不信你全记不得。”爱梅特赛卢克的表情突然偏执起来：“你一定能想起来，那一次，我们终于同时休假了……议会的事真是永远也做不完，那次休假我们等了几个月，然后我们去看日出……”

……

啊，日出。菲尼克斯觉得那处迷雾在渐渐变淡，被替换成一片迷蒙的橘，他的面庞像是被初生的日光洒在脸上似的微微发热。

议会的假期弥足珍贵，挚友总是对此充满抱怨，用现在冒险者们流行的话来说就是充满社畜的怨气，而终于等到他们都有了休息日，他突发奇想地说要去看日出。

那天不算晴朗，出门前爱梅特赛卢克还在担心是否能看到想看的，但当两人真正站在山顶上时，地平线上那条金边足够耀眼。他们随意在某处视线不被枝叶遮挡的草地上，看那一点金色慢慢变成一个弧，再升起来，地平线像分娩一样一点点露出那颗橘色火球的全貌，最后太阳轻巧地一跳，跃出了地面。那天的日出算不上壮观，但是足够让人动容，光之战士记得有温热的液体涌出来，将他整张脸浸透，城市和这座小山都在他的视野里化成一片橙色、红色和绿色的光斑，而后他把脸擦干，看向爱梅特赛卢克，眯起眼睛对他笑了笑。

爱梅特赛卢克从背包里掏出很多酒，各式各样的排了一地，在非常旺盛的阳光下亮晶晶的。他们喝了一些，那些口味不同的液体流进胃里，变成热升腾起来，再变成汗沁了他们一身。不知道什么时候，爱梅特赛卢克将头靠在自己胸膛上，光之战士这才察觉，自己和他喝了数不清次数的酒，从没见过他睡觉的样子。平日里即使是喝酒也要为之后的事物留下清明，他只见过爱梅特赛卢克那一次醉。

而那就是最后了，之后世界的秩序被打乱，再之后，太阳已经刺眼到不再为人类可以欣赏。

爱梅特赛卢克长而混乱的叙述告一段落，他的头靠在桌面上，呼吸均匀起来。菲尼克斯又见了一次他的醉态，这一次他没有繁杂的事物，似乎一切都是消遣。

当菲尼克斯打算将他扶到沙发上去休息时爱梅特赛卢克睁开了眼。他盯着菲尼克斯看，菲尼克斯不知道自己此刻在他眼中是什么模样，只是收回了即将触碰到他的手。

爱梅特赛卢克看着菲尼克斯，想的是他变成幻影的样子，他又闭上眼，像是要屏蔽那画面，但是却更加清晰了。

“你的上下眼睑是车闸，闭眼即是出发，铁轨延伸直达地狱。”爱梅特赛卢克喃喃着，向菲尼克斯伸出手，抓住了他，他的手像是穿越了时空，在灾厄前抓住他。

他抓住了什么？爱梅特赛卢克问自己。是同事，是挚友，还是那段一切都还完全的时光？

而灾厄没法被抹除。他的上下眼睑是车闸，闭眼即是出发，铁轨延伸直达地狱。

他赤裸着回到那里，那些被烈日灼烧着的永日。裹挟着热气的风从你手边流过，而后他嗅到了腐败的气息，那是血肉变质的产物，他甚至恍惚听见妇人压抑过的哀泣终结于惊声的尖叫。这里没有神，没有唱诗班，甚至没有孩子。苍白的断壁之后是饕餮腐尸的飞蝇。

他看见一只蝴蝶，它闪着蓝色的荧光。

爱梅特赛卢克不是个诗人，他的寂寞无法做他的掩护，这样的他只能反复徘徊于噩梦和现实，再摸出一只枪，死死咬住枪管，让黑洞洞的枪口对准黑洞洞的喉管。只剩下两个步骤，他无数次打开保险，但他还活着。

爱梅特赛卢克抓得越来越紧，他上身前倾尽力靠近他，但他下身依旧坐着不肯起来，他渐渐失去平衡，而菲尼克斯抱住了他。

两人滚上床时，爱梅特赛卢克的气息有些狂乱，他一半清醒一半醉，一半欢乐一半悲伤，他把菲尼克斯从繁复的贵族衣物中剥离出来，好与他更近些，他的每一个细胞都叫嚣着要和菲尼克斯融为一体，菲尼克斯没推开他。

爱梅特赛卢克将菲尼克斯金色的长发从他颈间条开，露出他带着细汗的脖子，然后舔上去。菲尼克斯觉得痒，不做声地皱了皱眉，将脸别到一边去：“我们之前没这样做过。”

爱梅特赛卢克的舌尖划过身下男性精灵族的喉结，然后在他下巴上吻一下：“是啊，但是我想这样做好久了。”

菲尼克斯垂下眼帘笑了笑，而后抱住他，用手胡乱地摸他的头发，坦诚地亲吻他，并用自己已经完全硬起来的性器蹭他，在他身上留下一些转瞬就干涸了的水迹。爱梅特赛卢克身上非常好闻，所有的酒业都像在他身体里被蒸馏了似的，混着他身上原有的干净香气吗，清新又情欲。他伸手向下，生涩地去解爱梅特赛卢克的裤子，并把他的性器握在手中。

初代早就硬了，他的棒子炽热而坚挺，此刻躺在菲尼克斯掌中一副不安分的样子，爱梅特赛卢克将菲尼克斯的手拿开，俯身凑到他腿间：“不要乱动，海德林的信徒。”

然后世界安静了，菲尼克斯感觉到爱梅特赛卢克将自己的性器含进口中，被温暖包裹的舒爽“轰”地一下撞进他脑海，冲散了一些震惊。他向下看，看见那人的脑袋伏在自己腿间，微卷的发一丝不乱，让人很难想象此刻他嘴里正套弄着一根男人的鸡巴。菲尼克斯闭上眼，感受着一波接一波涌上来的快感。他听见雨声，听见水晶馆外玩耍的孩童的欢笑，他在这些声响里偏安一隅，来忽略身下被噎得闷闷的，含混的水声。这种湿润的声响让他觉得自己伸出某个幻觉，过于肉欲，让他很想就这样射出来。

菲尼克斯的身体在一阵阵的快感中紧绷，又放松，再紧绷，当那根弦被拉到最紧的时候他射出来，全部射在爱梅特赛卢克嘴里，然后他彻底放松下来。

爱梅特赛卢克张嘴给他看，他把他的东西咽下去了。然后他凑上来和他接吻，唇齿间是腥膻的男性气息和酒气的混合，菲尼克斯说不出喜欢这气味，但是不讨厌。这个吻给菲尼克斯带来足够多的生命力，而性欲是生命力的映射，他张开双腿，把爱梅特赛卢克的腰夹在腿间，他的眼睛是湿润的，他没有开口，但是爱梅特赛卢克知道他想做到最后，那是他们在从前的漫长时光里都没有过的体验。

爱梅特赛卢克摸出一支润滑液——天知道他都是从哪里变出这些奇奇怪怪的享乐用具的，那一次看日出时突然变出的酒，这一次恰到好处出现的润滑液。菲尼克斯觉得这个说自己龟毛的人其实在享乐方面更加讲究。没来得及想到更多，爱梅特赛卢克的两根手指就挤进了他的身体。

被进入时菲尼克斯的身体微微一颤，像有细小的电流从他被进入的地方诞生，划过整根脊柱，并渐渐弥散，他握住了爱梅特赛卢克的肩膀，不说允许也不拒绝，就这样吃下了他又一根手指。

菲尼克斯觉得自己正在被打开，他把腿分到最大并开始深呼吸，三根手指在他身体里扩张，抠挖肠壁，享受着微烫的包裹，并颇有情趣地舒展开那些褶皱。菲尼克斯深深地吸了口气，低声对那些手指的主人开口：“我想你可以…唔，可以进来了。”

这句话像是个重要的许可，爱梅特赛卢克缓缓将手指退出，取而代之的是他被放置了很久的性器。他用龟头抵住那一出入口，将它撑开，并在润滑液的辅助下慢但是坚定地操进去。

“出去…”整根没入时菲尼克斯感到钝痛，他有些想反悔，但是拒绝的话刚刚露出头就被爱梅特赛卢克一个深长绵密的吻堵了回去。爱梅特赛卢克的嘴唇有些干燥，是粗糙的触感，他吸吮着菲尼克斯的舌头，像是在掠夺回在漫长的时间里错过的他的气息。爱梅特赛卢克喜欢轻咬菲尼克斯嘴唇的触感，那种柔软和弹性像极了菲尼克斯本身，什么都可以，又什么都不表达。

但此刻菲尼克斯在把自己完全地表达给爱梅特赛卢克看，他的鬓角被汗打湿粘在脸颊的一侧，白皙的脚趾蜷缩起来，眉不知是因为痛楚还是隐秘的快感微微蹙着，他不说话，但爱梅特赛卢克什么都能感受到。

而爱梅特赛卢克在完全进入后就抛弃了所有温柔，他大开大合地操菲尼克斯，想把他操得喊出声来，但是回应他的始终只有轻声地闷哼和肉体碰撞的“啪啪”声，最温柔的声音大概是使用的过了量的润滑剂发出的黏腻水声。

他们是从前的挚友，是见面不相识的陌生人，是重逢的故交，是对立阵营各自的中心人物。这样的两个人做爱理应是沉默的，该是个秘密。

菲尼克斯已经完全习惯了爱梅特赛卢克的入侵，他身体里的那根肉棒已经在给他带来快乐，它一次一次拓开甬道埋入深处，展平经过之处所有的褶皱，抚慰每一寸角落的需求。菲尼克斯轻喘出声，喊着爱梅特赛卢克的名字但他不去看爱梅特赛卢克。

菲尼克斯前面的性器在激烈的性爱中渐渐抬头，显然爱梅特赛卢克发现了这一点，他握住它，并跟随着操干的节奏撸动它，他怎么操菲尼克斯，撞上了哪个点，勾起了哪处情动，菲尼克斯就怎样操他的手掌，这算是某种独特的共情。

菲尼克斯伸手去推他，但是最终他的手也只是搭在爱梅特赛卢克的肩膀上，又被爱梅特赛卢克握住了按在床上，让他被摊平，而爱梅特赛卢克能清楚地看见他的所有地方。

很快菲尼克斯就在爱梅特赛卢克手中缴械，初代抬起手让他看他手上的精液，因为之前射过一次，已经不十分浓稠，爱梅特赛卢克把菲尼克斯的东西抹在菲尼克斯赤裸的胸膛上，然后在他的身体里射出来。

这样菲尼克斯身上就留下了他们两个人的气味，就算之后要被他杀死，这件事也不会改变。爱梅特赛卢克伏在菲尼克斯身上喘息时这样想。

清理过后爱梅特赛卢克枕着双臂靠着床头，看着正在假寐的菲尼克斯恢复了以往的幽默轻佻：“这一次想起我是谁了？”

菲尼克斯没有睁眼，只用鼻音轻轻哼了一声：‘嗯。’

爱梅特赛卢克支着下巴转了转脑袋：“真是让人难过，那只小红猫挡了脸你也认得出他，而我明明白白地站在你面前你还是想不起我。”他倒也不是真的吃醋，只是想这样说着逗逗这位终于能想起自己的挚友。

菲尼克斯却沉默了，他思考了很久才开口：“爱梅特赛卢克？”

爱梅特赛卢克转头看他：“嗯？”

菲尼克斯浅浅地笑：“爱梅特赛卢克。”

初代明白过来，于是跟着笑：“嗯。”

“爱梅特赛卢克。”

“嗯……”

这是独属于他们的，最后的对话了，之后爱梅特赛卢克在菲尼克斯房里睡了一觉，再见面时菲尼克斯的噬罪者化已经很厉害了。爱梅特赛卢克觉得可惜，但又有些庆幸，说不定能用另一种方式把他留在自己身边。

爱梅特赛卢克建造了海底城，他给菲尼克斯留了一张通行证，他偶尔会想，说不定这里以后会成为一个很大的炮房。

再后来见面时拂晓的大家也都在场，他们从未有过地站在了对立面，爱梅特赛卢克对菲尼克斯说他们还没有这样过，菲尼克斯没说话。

爱梅特赛卢克消失时菲尼克斯也没说话，他不觉得喜悦也没参加拂晓的庆功宴，他回到那间房里，他在这里见到过阿尔伯特，在这里和爱梅特赛卢克上过床，但现在的这里有点太静了。

菲尼克斯给自己倒了酒，坐在桌边有一口没一口地喝着，他试着想象那个暴雨前的黄昏，爱梅特赛卢克擅自开了他的酒之后在这空无一人的房间里坐下时的心情，但他揣测不出。

菲尼克斯抽出了随手放置的旅行笔记，要记录下这段时间的事，但是最后他也没写出什么来。他想刻意抹去爱梅特赛卢克，但他几乎渗透进这段旅途的全部。

菲尼克斯久违地多喝了一点点，他有些醉了，于是晕乎乎地躺到床上，恍惚间他还能闻到那种混杂着腥膻男性气息和酒香的气味，而有个人把什么抹在他胸膛，他不喜欢，但是没有拒绝。

摊在桌面上的旅行笔记留着大片的空白，只在页脚写着——讨伐了哈迪斯。


End file.
